One night
by hopelessromantic1599
Summary: For better or for worse. That is what their vows say. But before Clint and Natasha are married, before they even properly meet they have one passionate night together and things are changing because of it. Will they be ready?
1. Chapter 1

Hey you guys! SO this is my first avengers fic! Please review! Thanks!

* * *

CLINT-

I crouched down behind a pillar, taking a breath I silently laughed to myself about this mission. It was supposed to be an easy assignation, in South America. How I to know that there was another assassin that I had to deal with. One that I have no clue as to which person would be that assassin.

"Sir, are you alright?" A butler asked me.

"Quite alright, just needed to catch my breath, I'm not used to so many people." I said as I stood, and pushed my fake glasses up on my nose. Being a famous assassin I am used to many covers this cover is a nerdy guy with glasses that made his billions in technology.

The butler nodded and left me alone. I walked back into the ballroom and mingled with a few people about my company and what I do. That was when I spotted the bright red haired woman in a dazzling emerald green dress. The woman was coming over to me.

"So hot stuff what do you do for a living?" The lady purred in my ear.

"I'm the, I guess you would say, nerd for STARK industries. My name's John Willfran. What's yours?" I said awkwardly, I kept my eyes darting about the room and kept pushing up my glasses onto the bridge of my nose to make it appear that I was nervous around women.

"Natalie Romanov. My date didn't show tonight want to find somewhere more private?" The woman purred walking her fingers up and down my tuxedo jacket's collar.

I nodded enthusiastically and I forced myself to blush. I took her hand and had her follow me to my room that I had set up to make it look like a neat freak lived in. The second the door shut she threw me on the bed, and began working off my clothes. She dropped her dress and with the light material I heard a padded clunk of what sounds like a gun holster hitting the floor. I eyed her suspiciously but let her continue all the same. We left each other in the morning and the next day I killed my mark, and went to another mission that was more difficult and definitely less pleasurable than that one.

I still look fondly on this night despite what happened four months later.

NATASHA-

I had found my mark that night and had left him with a gunshot wound through the heart. I was politely speaking to some men that were more interested in my body than me. Right before I was about to rip this guy's eyes out for staring at my breasts, I caught sight of a guy with dirty blonde hair and glasses that he was trying to pass off as real. He was about 6'6" and looked muscular enough. I made my way over to him and began asking him about his job and he began talking. The entire time he was making his eyes dart around the room and kept adjusting his glasses. I noticed that he wasn't actually nervous, but he was pretending. He also impressed me by never once having his eyes land on my body but only on my face. That showed self-restraint, so I figured that I would give this "nerd" the night of his life. When we reached his hotel room and his shirt was off, I noticed his scars.

"What happened?" I asked typically I couldn't careless but for some reason I wanted to know.

"Abusive dad." He said and shrugged. I removed my dress and noticed that he looked at me curiously when my gun holster that was in my dress made a noise when it hit the ground. But he quickly forgot about that. After that we had a very passionate night together and when I woke up he was gone. I went out and was stalking my next target. Next thing I know is there is an arrow sticking out of his chest and a familiar flash of blonde hair disappears on the rooftop above me.

I would look upon this night fondly for nearly three weeks, which was when I found out that my birth control failed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone Sorry I have been gone so long. I have had a crazy amount of Tests at school and I have been taking care of some family obligations. So here you go Chapter 2. Hope you enjoy and as always REVIEW please.**

* * *

FOUR MONTHS LATER.

CLINT-

Another easy mission or so I thought. I was supposed to take out a female assassin in Paris, France. Her alias, the Black Widow. Nobody had lived long enough to get a picture of her. She is a paid assassin that seduces you then kills you when she gets the information that she needs from you.

"Barton, just be careful okay?" Coulson my handler had asked me.

"Of course, if you can't contact me through the comm.-link expect me back within the next three days of the failure." I said that because our comm links have a tendency to stop working especially in the middle of my extremely dangerous mission.

Landing on the roof below the safe house I made my way to a small café where I saw my mark. Young red head, beautiful body, looks that could kill, and she was carrying a small arsenal on her. Except her stomach was slightly bulging, not slightly but seriously bulging.

"She's fucking pregnant and she's still being an assassin." I muttered to myself. Man I would hate to be the guy who knocked her up. He's probably six feet under now. I thought to myself.

A man sits across the table from her and all is well until I see a flash from under the table and the man slump over. She pulls on her sunglasses and walks out of the café. I follow her on roof top, jumping gaps and running across the building tops. An extremely dangerous brunette woman stops the red head and then starts yelling at her. The lady that I have assumed to be the Black Widow pulls out her gun and shoots the woman in the knee cap and takes off running.

"What's going on Barton?" I hear Coulson ask through the comm.

"Widow just shot that bitch from Siberia in the knee cap and is running away, I'm in pursuit." I say.

"The one that got the jump on you and ended up shooting you three times in the thigh?" Coulson asks he sounds distant in the comm link.

"That's the one bitch cost me a week in medical and nearly two months off duty." I say jumping across rooftops.

"We're… up… three days… stay alive…" Coulson says cutting out.

A crackling noise cuts in my ear and the line goes dead. I leave my comm unit in my ear but put it in my pocket when it falls out after tumbling from a five story drop. The Widow goes into a building and then I see her emerge on the roof top on the building. Her sunglasses fall off and then I recognize her as the beautiful woman I slept with in South America, on my "perfect" mission. I attempt to find a place to hide on my roof top but there is none so I take aim. Before I can shoot her, one of her bullets is buried in my shoulder. The only notice I allow my gun shot is a quick "shit" and I jump onto her roof top slightly surprising her.

"Seriously? Black Widow if you want to survive you need to come with me. I know the woman you shot in the knee, if my past experience is anything to go off of than she should be here in about 33 seconds." I say to her, I take aim at a lower building and shoot one of my grappling hook arrows so that I can use the line like a zip line.

'I'd rather die." She says.

"Yeah I know you would. Unfortunately for you, you have to think about your condition, I bet you don't even know if it's a boy or a girl yet and you are just going to take that life away from it? Even I know you're not that cold. You didn't kill me four months ago." I say. Shock registers on her face.

"Fine." She says reluctantly and wraps her arms around me in a hug. I toss my bow over the zip line and we glide down to the next building. I immediately hand cuff her to me so that she can't leave me yet.

"What did you do?" She asks furiously.

"I made it so that you can't leave yet. Also I am recruiting you for my employer. You can both die and take your unborn child with you or you can come with me and keep both of your lives." I say ignoring my kill on sight orders and start pulling her down the stairs of the building's fire escape, when she nods her assent

We make it to the street and she stops. She attempts to whistle for a cab and I shake my head and pull her after me. As we approach a police officer she grabs my hand and whispers to me.

"Make it look like I am your wife. Be convincing otherwise we go to jail."

"Can you believe it? Just 6 more months till we get to meet our little one!" I exclaim feigning happiness; of course I'm not the father of this kid. The police officer smiles at us as we pass by him.

"Where are you taking me?" She asks quietly.

"Downtown for a night." I tell her.

The Black Widow and I continue the act and keep talking about baby things and such until we reach about a half-way point and we stop to get some food because we have been walking for nearly five hours now.

"We still have a bit of a walk." I say as she plops down on a chair and sighs into a strawberry and blueberry crepe. Our hands never leave each other's as we walk, mainly so the cuffs don't dig into our wrists but also to keep up our act.

When we arrive at a pay by hour cash only motel we check in and I ask for a first aid kit and some pliers. The receptionist doesn't say anything but hands us the supplies and we go to our room.

NATASHA-

"So I know you as the Black Widow the ruthless assassin and Natalie Romanov the woman who got stood up at a benefit gala in South America. Who are you really?" I hear the guy who saved my ass ask me from the bathroom, the door is cracked open barely an inch but I know he can see me and hear me.

"It depends on who's asking." I say rubbing the spot where the hand cuff was on my wrist.

"An agent from SHIELD is asking. I want to recruit you." He says, I hear a clattering of metal and guess that the pliers have been dropped in the sink. They most likely slipped.

"Natasha Romanoff." I say grimacing internally at my own name.

The bathroom door is flung open and the guy who saved me and who I guess I had a one night stand with is in the door way holding a pair of bloody pliers and a gauze pad.

"Well than Romanoff, I need you to dig your bullet out of my shoulder." He says. I grab the pliers and have him lean against the counter while I look for the bullet.

"So what's your name? I gave you mine it's only fair." I say as his muscles tense up as the cold pliers enter his flesh.

"Clint Barton, Agent for SHIELD former free-lance assassin." He says gritting his teeth. I tug out the bullet and drop it in the sink.

"You got anything to clean it out with?" I ask looking for some form of antiseptic or alcohol that can be used to clean it out.

"Here, it's not the best but it will do for a day." He says handing me a bar of hotel soap. I wash out his wound and stitch it up carefully. Feeling uncomfortable with the small space in the bathroom and his warm body so close by I leave the room, tossing on a shirt he follows me.

"So if you don't mind me asking. Who knocked you up?" He asks. Then I suddenly remembered his comment about South America, and then I understood it. He IS the guy that I had the one night stand with in South America, the nerd, except he isn't a nerd. He is a fucking agent.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU FUCKING KNOCKED ME UP!" I yell at him after I figured out that he is the only person that I slept with in the few weeks leading up to my pregnancy and the months afterwards.

"What?" He asks me slightly dumbfounded.

"You knocked me up. Remember our one night stand in South America. My birth control failed and YOU are the only person that I had slept with in nearly a month and I haven't slept with anyone since. You are the father." I say spelling out what my brain had discovered moments ago.

"Nope that is not possible. I won't let it be possible." He says standing stock still.

"We can get a DNA test if you want." I say honestly confused as to why he is reacting this way he looks like the kind of person who would be thrilled to have a large family with lots of kids.


	3. Chapter 3

CLINT- "We can get a DNA test if you want" She says to me. I look at her and then go down into a crouching position, and pick up my bow. "No, I believe you. I don't know why and I know I shouldn't but I do. I believe you." I tell her and its true I believe her and I have no clue why but this woman is incapable of telling me lies that I don't see through. "How far along are you? Four months I presume as that was our last meeting." I say standing up grabbing my bow and polish. "Four months, not sure the gender but… Why am I here with you? You probably don't even care about me or this child. It's all just another mission to you. Except this one has a few bumps in the road." She yells at me. One moment she is unsure of what to say and the next she is talking to me so sternly it is like she is yelling. "You are here with me because I saved your ass and because you don't really have a choice. If I recall properly I not only saved you and our child but I am also recruiting you for SHEILD don't make me regret it. I do care about you and this child but I had a one night stand with you and I barely met you that night and we haven't been able to talk since now. So yes I am having issues adjusting but trust me I'll be fine in an hour or so and you will be to." I say back to her entirely serious. She nods her head and sits on the bed. I leave her alone for a few minutes while I attempt to take apart my gun. I hate that Coulson makes me carry it. I can barely take it apart to clean it. I can at least fire it accurately. After about twenty minutes of struggling to get the gun back together Natasha reaches over and puts it together in five seconds flat. She turns and shrivels against the wall that the bed is pushed up against. She looks so small curled up but I know she is deadly so I leave her be, and I pull off my shirt. I peek out the shutters and see a picturesque scene of the Eiffel tower. When I don't notice anything out of the ordinary, I sit on the bottom corner of the bed and mess with my comm unit. It doesn't work anymore. I think I crushed it when I jumped from one building to the next and I had to do a roll to avoid injury. I shrug and place it back in my pocket. "So did you really have an abusive dad?" Natasha suddenly asks. "Yup. He blamed me for my mother's death. The other scars are from bullets, knifes, cattle prods, fists, guns, swords, you know the typical day for me." I say and I turn to look at her face. She quirked her lips up at my dark joke. "Scoot over it's my bed time." I say getting into the only bed and she's on it. "Wh…What?" She asks me clearly startled but she gets up from the bed entirely. "I am going to bed and I'm not sleeping on the floor. You aren't either. You may be a free-lance assassin bad ass but you are also pregnant." I say scooting against the wall. Natasha shakes her head no and attempts to sit on the floor. "Come on I don't bite, and there is plenty of room on this luxurious twin size mattress." I grab her arm and pull her up from the floor. "Trust me for the night. I won't kill you. Promise." I say after a few moments of hesitation on her part and me convincing myself that she will try to sit on the ground again. She reluctantly sits on the bed and then lies down not facing me. I notice that she attempts to not touch me at all but fails because of the size of the bed. Her breathing evens out and eventually so does mine. NATASHA- Barton stands at the window and looks out the shutters. His skin glows a pale golden color in the moon light from the window. He is quite fit and his muscles are very well defined. Scars criss cross his back and his shoulders. His chest and abdominals are covered in scars as well. Large scars, small scars, half way healed cuts and the most recent one on his shoulder from my bullet. I can't believe that I actually missed his heart or his head. I never miss. I remember what having him hold me felt like and a sudden pang of longing hits me. Snap out of it. You can't let him get to close. You are red room. Incapable of love. I tell myself. Snapping out of my admiration of his body. Reluctantly I go to bed, with him on one side and me on the other. I wake up warm and against another person. My hands rest against his chest and I feel almost content. My hands explore his chest and trace his scars. I smile slightly remembering that he told me what some of the scars are from. Lazily I begin to feel content and curl up further in his arms. Then I have to pee, and I remember where I am, who I am, who has their arms wrapped around me protectively, and whose scars I was tracing. I lay there for a few more minutes and I study Barton's face. He looks peaceful and happy, and something else that is only for children. My urge to pee grows so I nudge him to get him to wake. "Barton wake up." I tell him, as I shake him to get him to release his arms around me. He doesn't in fact to my dismay he pulls me closer, even though my stomach flutters slightly I frown. The only space between our bodies is what is created by my swollen stomach. "Get up Barton." I growl, and I poke his face. "Go back to sleep Tasha. We aren't in danger right now." He mumbles and smiles slightly. "Barton, you're in danger of getting peed on if you don't release me now." I say, he grudgingly releases me and I sprint to the bathroom just barely making it. I decide to shower also; in the middle of my shower water splashes out of the shower and soaks my t-shirt and pants. The only ,thing in here was Barton's shirt from yesterday which has surprisingly no blood on it. I pull it on and look at my reflection in the mirror. My face has rounded slightly, my skin is clear, my eyes are still green and my hair as always is still red. I walk to the bathroom door and pull it open. Barton stands there with his mouth wide open and his eyes the size of saucers. I turn around quickly to make sure nothing or no one is behind me and then I realize that he is staring at me. "Shut your mouth Barton or I will shut it for you. My clothes got wet when I was in the shower. I need to wait for them to dry." I say and look sternly at him. "Okay, I have sweat pants that you can wear if you want." He says pulling out a bag that I didn't even know that he had and tosses me a pair of grey sweat pants that says S.H.I.E.L.D down the left pant leg. I put them on and wait for my clothes to dry. Clint takes a shower and changes his clothes too. While he is showering I notice that his shirt smells just like him and I like it. With a quick glance in his bow case I notice that he doesn't know how to clean his gun. I pull it out and take it apart and clean it. Re-oiling all of the moving parts and then I make sure all of the bullets that are in his gun are for his gun and are in the right way. They are, at least he is competent to know that much. I begin to spin the gun on my finger and wait for Barton to get out of the shower. The clicking of the bathroom door startles me and I immediately aim the gun at the guy leaving the shower. "Romanoff put down the gun." Barton says slowly. His hair is slicked back with water, he is standing in the bathroom door way. "Oh. Right, I'm just used to being alone." I say placing the gun on the table. "Hate to break it to you but you aren't going to be alone again." He says with a slight smile looking at my stomach. "Shut it Barton." I say feeling an alliance beginning to form between us. He places his hands up in surrender. "Alright, so we are going to go back to the safe house today and my handler will probably try to kill you. I won't let him so don't worry." He says trying to gauge my reaction. I put on a mask of indifference. "Ha! You're going to protect me from your handler! Didn't he train you?" I say slightly amused. "No, he didn't he is pretty good but I am better. Don't doubt me." He says seriously. It was my turn to place my hands up in surrender. "Okay, continue with your plan." I say. "So once my handler is neutralized he will listen to what I have to say. Then he will help me. The Director is going to be pissed but he'll get over it. After you have the kid you'll probably be my partner because I brought you in. Hope you like spending time with me." He says sassily. "What's the catch?" I ask him knowing that something is up. "We can't tell anyone but my handler and the director that I'm the father of the baby. We'll be compromised." He says running his hands through his short dirty blonde hair. The sunlight glints through his hair creating a halo like effect, my heart flutters on my chest as I notice that his shirt is tight on his muscles and he looks really attractive. Why does he have to be so attractive? Nope stop it, remember where you came from and who you are. I snap out of my reverie. I nod my head to let him know that I understand. "Handler, partner? Who would they be?" I ask dancing the rag over the handle of the gun. It leaves small shiny marks from where the rag had oil on it. "Most likely Coulson and I. Fury would attempt to punish me for this stunt and I gladly accept the punishment. Also I would hate to work with anyone else because I get the feeling that we make a pretty good team." He says with a grin and his hand pulls through his hair. I raise my eyebrows at that statement but I don't say anything. Instead I walk into the bathroom and notice that my clothes are still wet. I begin to dry them with the crappy hotel hair dryer. I don't even bother with my shirt, and only dry my pants. I can wear Barton's shirt, it's more comfortable than my wool sweater anyways. I toss on my jeans and my shoes. Noticing Barton's bag that had the clothes in it before I grab it and toss my wet sweater in, he raises his eyebrows but says nothing. Instead he grabs his bow case and runs a quick inventory check on his weapons. "Here." He says tossing me his gun. "Thanks but I thought you didn't trust me." I say tucking his gun in the waist band of my pants. "No, I trust you completely; it's you who doesn't trust me." He says staring into my eyes. The walk to the safe house is long but not nearly long enough for me to complain; even if it was complain worthy I wouldn't complain. It's been ingrained in me since I was five to not complain and if I did I'd be punished. We arrive at a non-descript gray office building in a trashier part of Paris. I raise an eyebrow at the building but say nothing. Instead I am lead into an alley way and up a fire escape to a small covered door that looks like it is meant to be a roof top stair access. Barton knocks and passes his eye by a scanner on the outside of the door. The door is flung open by a man who looks to be in his early thirties, I guess this is Barton's handler. The Handler's face is relieved and a smile is spread across it. Then he catches sight of me. 


	4. Chapter 4

_**OKay sorry it took me so long to update! Here is the next chapter. As always please leave reviews, comments, suggestions, anything just no flames if its not constuctive critisism. PLEASE REVIEW! Here is chapter** 4_

* * *

CLINT-

Coulson caught sight of Natasha and his face shows no mercy as he pulls out his gun.

"Coulson, think about this. Why would I bring the Black Widow here without a good reason? Put the gun away and let us in." I say stepping in between the two. A tense minute passes before Coulson lowers the gun and moves aside to let me and Natasha in.

I look around the small flat and notice that nothing has changed except a few dishes in the sink. I open the fridge and grab two waters and a carton of blueberries. I hand the blueberries and one of the waters to Natasha and I chug my water. Coulson notices me handing her the blueberries and looks quizzically at me. I shrug and plop down in a chair at the table and soon enough she does to.

"So Barton you going to tell me why you brought the most deadly assassin here and why the hell she's still breathing?" Coulson asks me.

"I'm hurt, and here I thought that I was the best assassin." I say feigning pain. The look that Coulson gives me is almost picture worthy. I glance at Natasha who is devouring the blueberries like there is no tomorrow.

"Relax Phil. I figured that she could be a valuable asset and I can't kill the mother of my unborn child can I? Even I am compassionate enough to not do that." I say dropping the whole I'm-the-father of-the-child-that-the-wold's-deadliest-assassin-is-pregnant-with bomb. I hear a light cough and see Natasha coughing trying to get a blueberry un-lodged from her throat. I reach over and pat her back helping without a second thought.

"Wait back up, the father of HER child?" He asks pointing to Natasha.

"Yup, remember that mission four months ago?" I ask handing Natasha a new water bottle, which she promptly chugs.

"The one to Africa?" Coulson asks.

"Nah, the one to South America my 'perfect' mission. The one where I had the one night stand with that really hot red head who seduced me and then I killed three targets and one of the associates who was equally as dangerous." I say a look of understanding runs across my handler's face. He gives me a look that says that I need to continue.

"Well, meet that one night stand. Natasha Romanoff, A.K.A. the Black Widow." I say and the shock on Coulson's face is so strong that I actually pull out my phone and take a picture. I hear a small snort and see that Natasha is laughing at my actions. Well what can be qualified as a laugh from her at least.

"Okay, and you want me to do what exactly?" He asks after a few minutes.

"Talk to Fury and have him not kill her. She has already agreed to become an agent willingly." I purpose to him hoping that I was getting through to him.

"Fine Clint but you explain this to Fury when we get back and I'll back you up." He says shaking his head.

"Deal! Now who wants lasagna?" I ask pulling out the ingredients for it. Phil shakes his head and mutters something about me being a lucky bastard as he walks back to the office area. Natasha sits at the table staring at the empty blueberry container.

"So Nat, you like lasagna right?" I ask her.

"Yeah it's pretty good. How'd you know that I like blueberries?" She asks

"Yesterday at the Café you ordered a strawberry and blueberry crepe, blueberry tea, a blueberry muffin, and a bowl of extra blueberries. I figured you liked them after that." I say tossing the now soft noodles into a strainer.

"Okay maybe they're my favorite food. What about you? What's your favorite food?" She asks as she sits on the counter top now.

"Hmmm. I'm going to go with green apples. They're nutritious and delicious. Hey! I need that cheese for lasagna!" I say as she fills her mouth with a handful of shredded mozzarella cheese.

"You have enough there. Besides you're child likes cheese. I actually hate it." She says. I look at her in disbelief.

"How can someone hate cheese? It's like the food of life! It goes with almost everything and it tastes delicious by itself! When we get state side one of the first things we are doing is going wine and cheese tasting." I declare placing the lasagna in the oven.

"That's going to have to wait about five more months." She says giving me the most dazzling smile and placing her hand on the rounded bump where our baby sits.

NATASHA-

"That's going to have to wait about five more months." I say giving him one of my real smiles and placing my hand on my rounded stomach. He smiles back at me and then kneels down in front of me.

"You're going to make it hard for me to show your mommy the joys of life aren't you?" He says to my bump and then he kisses it quickly. He leaves his hands on either side of my stomach as he stands up and stares into my eyes. We get closer together and soon his lips are pressed against mine and as I begin to deepen our kiss a cough from the other room breaks us apart.

Shock runs across his face as he realizes what we just did.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." He says backing away from me. The moment he is away I feel cold and I become slightly sad. _No, remember who you are! You are not falling for this guy. Love is for children!_ My conscious shouts at me but despite thinking that, I can't help but to feel empty inside.

"No! It's okay. I understand. Don't worry about it! Please." I say before I can stop myself. He looks at me funny.

"Okay. Here I'll show you to the extra clothes and the shower if you want." He says awkwardly. He walks out of the kitchen and I follow him. He gives me a clean shirt from his suit case and a pair of sweatpants.

I change into the clothes and I stare at myself in the bathroom mirror and vow to myself not to lead this guy on. I can't become compromised.

I leave the bathroom enjoying the feeling of clean clothing on my body. I find Clint sitting at the ,kitchen table reading a book in Italian. I study him taking in the way his eyebrows furrow at a part that he doesn't particularly like or how his lips quirk up similarly to mine when he gets to a good part. I move past his face and study his arms the muscles are resting but look hard and tense, small scars criss cross and disappear under the sleeve of his shirt. I shudder as I remember that I was tracing those scars only this morning. His shirt is tight on his torso and the way his legs are propped on the back of the chair that I sat in earlier makes his abs contract beneath his shirt. He looks very attractive and I can imagine his arms holding me the way that he did earlier.

"See something you like?" He asks me breaking me out of my reverie.

"Nah, just thinking about how easy it would be to kick your ass even pregnant." I say smirking. He just grins and the timer on the oven goes off.

We all sit down for dinner something that Clint insisted upon. Clint stares at me waiting for me to take the first bite and I notice Coulson has a small smirk on his lips and is shoveling the food into his face.

I hesitantly raise the fork to my mouth and then I take a bite. I can feel my eyes widen in surprise at the multitude of flavors explodes on my tongue.

"WOW! It's good!" I say in between bites, letting my Russian accent slip a little because of how excited I am.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey You guys! Sorry I have been gone so long! I was busy with school! Here is chapter five and please review! I need some encouragement and a little positive reinforcement to keep going please! Shout out to anyone whos reviewed liked and favorited my story, To F-Romanoff13 for letting me use Natasha's favorite food as blueberries like in so many of her stories. And Shout out to Rennier for keeping me going and encouraging me! Thank you guys so much! With out further ado here is chapter 5.**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_

* * *

CLINT-

I watch Natasha put as much lasagna in her mouth that she can. I can't help but to smile at this. Coulson leaves us after he finishes his food. He's probably still trying to explain why I have the Black Widow with me instead of floating down the scene river.

"Uh. There's only two beds." She points out standing in the little room area.

"We'll just share. It's not that big of a deal." I say pulling a spare blanket from under the bed. It gets cold in here at night.

I leave to tell Coulson good night and when I return she's already in my bed half asleep. I climb in and pull her close placing my hand over her stomach. I can still feel a wall in between us but for now I am content. I fall asleep a little after Natasha does.

There's a sharp pain in my side, another one in my stomach, one on my thigh. Before I wake up and notice Natasha struggling in my arms and crying but she's still asleep. I look and see Coulson asleep with a small smirk on his face and my watch reads 3:12 am.

I pick up Natasha and take her into the kitchen.

"Natasha wake up. Nat! Natasha!" I say to get her to wake up. She sits up right in my lap and then turns and punches me square in the nose. Not hard enough to break it but hard enough to give me a bloody nose.

"Clint? What happened? Where am I and why are you bleeding?" She asks with tears still streaming down her face. She looks and sounds so vulnerable.

"Come on lets go to the roof and I'll explain." I say grabbing a white hand towel and holding it against my face.

We walk up the stairs and go outside on the roof.

"I woke up because you were having a night mare and kicking me. I took you to the kitchen so you didn't wake Coulson when I woke you and then you punched me in the face and here we are now." I say as the cool night time Paris air brushes against my bare chest.

"Oh sorry." She says sitting on the air conditioner to the office building.

"Want to talk about it?" I ask sitting down next to her. When she shakes her head I begin to grow frustrated.

"Hey, you can trust me okay. I trust you completely you need to trust me completely now." I say circling my arm around her as new tears stream down her face.

"I was in in Red Room. There was this man there. His name was Ivan and he was the one who brought me in. One day I was training and a girl broke her wrist. I showed mercy and went to help her and then later he broke both of my wrists. Then he, he… he … raped me. I was se…sev…seven." She says shuddering at the memory. I pulled her close to me and kept her wrapped in a hug we sat there for a while taking comfort in each other.

"Clint… Will you tell me the worst thing that your father ever did to you?" She asked after a while.

"Yeah… I was fourteen and my father had been drinking. I came home from school and he started yelling at me and then he was hitting me. My brother Barney was at football practice at the time. He ended up hitting my head against the door knob and then he took the bottle of whiskey and smashed it against my back. When I woke up Barney was watching the paramedics take me from the house and then I was sent into immediate surgery. The glass scraped my spinal cord and damaged my hearing from it. I now wear tiny hearing aids. You have to know what you're looking for to find them in my ear." I tell her. She looks at me astonished and then nods and wraps her arms around me tightly. We watch the sun rise and then we go inside. Coulson comes out onto the roof and stands sipping at his coffee. I enter the door but Coulson has Natasha stay behind for a second. When she comes back in, she is wearing a face of indifference that I call her spy face.

We are picked up later that day by a quin-jet and the plane ride is fairly uneventful. I read books in weird languages that I know, Natasha watches movies and everything else, and Coulson does paper work. I know that this is the calm before storm Fury but I can't help but enjoy it. Especially because Natasha and the way that she twists her curly red hair around her finger as she watches the movies and then the way she jumps at a small noise. I love the way that when she is startled by a noise one of her hands flies to her stomach in protection.

When we land Natasha is whisked away by some people that will probably hold her until Fury determines that she is safe. She looks back at me as she is being taken away, I give her a nod and then she stands up straight and walks confidently.

I wait in Fury's office, and then I feel the room fill with his presence.

"Barton! What the hell were you thinking? Bringing the world's deadliest person to us?! You completely ignored your orders and the protocol!" Fury yells at me as he takes his place behind his desk.

"I thought that she could be a valuable asset sir." I say leaving the smart ass comments out, I'm already in enough trouble without them.

"I suppose but did it not cross your mind that she is FUCKING PREGNANT!?" He yells at me.

"Like I said sir I believe that she can be a valuable asset no matter the set -backs." I say keeping cool.

"I suppose that we could train her child to be an agent, the best agent the world has ever seen. But Barton I saved your ass today. I realize the importance of this but the council wants her to be killed. You are her partner for your stupid stunt that you pulled out there, Coulson her handler. Now back to the kid, it can start training at five, be a full-fledged agent by sixteen." Fury says trailing off.

"Sir I can't let you train my child as an agent." I say with an edge of defiance in my voice.

"YOU'RE CHILD!?" He yells turning his face purple.

"Yes sir. We had a one night stand together in South America. This was before I knew who she was." I say strongly but neutral.

"I did not expect this from you Barton. You do realize that she has to pass the combat test to become an agent correct. The final test for that is tomorrow." Fury says I just nod my head mulling through this information.

"Dismissed." I hear him say and I leave to gather Natasha.

I am pointed in the right direction by Fury's right eye, Agent Hill. I enter the observation room to get to the room where she is being kept. Through the glass I see an agent I know as Philips screaming at Natasha and getting in her face. She sits there staring at the glass as if she knew that I was behind it. Then Philips slaps Natasha against the face. But before his hand can make contact with her cheek her hand shoots up from her lap and she stops it. Then with a sharp twist and a loud crack his hand is hanging limply from his wrist. As he howls in pain he goes to hit her again. But instead of her stopping him I burst through the door and kick him down and with a sharp stomp on his ankle that too is broken.

"Come on we're going now. Philips sorry you fell down the stairs." I say, grabbing him by his broken wrist and pulling him outside to the stairs. Natasha follows looking slightly scared of me.

We take the stairs and as we go up Natasha finally asks me something.

"Why'd you defend me? And why'd you snap his ankle and crush his foot?" She asks me.

"I defend my partner. He was going to kick you; the trajectory of his kick would have landed directly on your stomach. He kicks hard. His kick would have made you miscarry." I say still feeling rage burn through my veins.

NATASHA-

I endured the interrogation questions not answering anything, knowing that Clint would want me to hold off for a little while. When I broke the interrogator's hand well he had it coming. When Clint snapped the guy's ankle and crushed his foot. Even I found that to be uncalled for but when Clint gave me his reasons I couldn't help but feel a sense of joy and happiness and the other thing that is only for children, run through my body.

Clint took me back to his apartment and I could tell there was something that he wasn't telling me.

"Clint what's wrong? What aren't you telling me?" I asked plopping down on his couch and putting my feet up. They were killing me which is bizarre because I haven't done hardly any walking today.

"You have to take a combat test tomorrow." He said tossing me a water bottle, a blueberry yogurt, and a cheese stick.

"Okay. But they know I'm pregnant right? I mean I'll do it and I'll kick everyone's ass but seriously?" I ask slurping the yogurt cup like a drink.

"Director Fury's orders and he knows that you're pregnant and that I was the one who knocked you up." He says finishing his own water.

"Okay. So what now?" I ask him dangling a piece of string cheese over my mouth.

"We should probably go see a doctor about the kid just to make sure everything is okay." He says visibly shuddering at the mention of a doctor.

"Mmk. What do you want, a boy or a girl?" I ask him.

"Girl, and she'll look just like you but with my smile."

"Really? Why would you ever want another me?" I ask smiling and oddly enough I blush from his genuine show of affection, I never blush.

"What do you want for dinner?" He asks smirking at me without giving me an answer.

"Lasagna?" I say and smile sheepishly at him.

"Lasagna it is." He says smiling at me as he goes to make us dinner.

I think I drift off because the next thing I know is I am being carried and then blackness takes over and then I wake myself with a start.

There is sun shining through the large widow across from the bed, but I don't feel the pressure of Clint's hand on my abdomen or his breathe on the back of my neck, and I feel empty and a little sad. How is it that after three nights I have become so dependent on him already? When I sit up I see a note taped to the window.

_Nat- _

_Went to get donuts coffee and chai tea for breakfast._

_Be back soon. Clothes are in the dresser middle drawer is shirt and the bottom is pants._

_-Clint._

I smile at his note and how caring he is. I still can't believe that I have only known him for three days. I grab some clothes and get in the shower. We're going to have to get clothes before my combat test today. I can't fight properly in oversized sweat pants.

In the shower I hear the front door open and close and I figure that it's Clint returning from his food run. I toss on the sweatpants and his shirt which pulls tightly against my stomach making me look bigger than I actually am.

"Clint?" I call out as I walk into the living room while towel drying my hair. That's when I notice a blonde haired woman with big boobs and a tiny waist sitting on Clint's couch. She looks surprised when she sees me.

"Who are you?" She asks standing up from the couch.

"A friend of Clint's, my boyfriend and I had a fight last night and I was scared so I came here." I make up a convincing lie keeping with the guidelines that Clint and I can't tell anyone he's the dad. She looks convinced. "Who are you?" I ask back at her.

"Clint's girlfriend. How come I haven't heard about you before?" She says curling her lip up slightly as she looks me over up and down.

"I'm a childhood friend. I found him again about a month ago, living right here in New York. Just a few blocks away." I say flashing her a smile.

"Clint didn't have any friends as a kid." She snarls at me with a vindictive grin.

"You're right; he didn't have any friends in his childhood. At least the parts that he told you about." I say sweetly with a hint of venom biting at my words.

"Do you know where he is?" She asks bitterly. The second I am about to answer Clint walks through the door.

"Chai tea, Coffee, blueberry muffin and chocolate covered donuts." Clint announces as he walks through the door looking through the bags that he's got. His facial expression changes the second he looks up from the bags and notices that I am looking at his "girlfriend" like prey.

"Bobbi, nice to see that you're back from Africa. What are you doing here? I thought I made it clear that we were done 18 months ago when I found you sleeping with Philips in MY bed, and the next day you left for Africa with no word to me." He says darkly.

"I came to say that I was sorry. I want you back." She says sweetly putting on the most innocent face that I've ever seen anyone put on, probably also the fakest face I've ever seen anyone put on.

"Apology not accepted. I'll gladly take the key that you used to get in though. Also get the hell out of my apartment." He says sticking out one of his hands for the key.

"What makes you think that I have a key? Why couldn't prego have let me in?" She asks crossing her arms over her chest.

"Prego has trust issues, and I gave you a key the week before you left to Africa. I'd like it back now." He says. I stand in the background uncomfortably. I get what happened but not why she's here.

Bobbi huffs and pulls the key out of her pocket and hurls it across the room towards my face. Without even thinking I reach my hand up and catch it before it broke the picture on the wall behind me. Astonishment replaces the anger on her face for a split second and then the anger boils over and she turns and stomps out of the apartment slamming the door behind her.

"Sorry you had to deal with that." Clint says holding out my chai tea to me. I nod and pick at my blueberry muffin.

"Are you okay? She didn't hurt you did she?" He asks concern written all over his face.

"Ha, like she could hurt me. But I do have one question…" I say purposely trailing off.

"What, you can ask me anything?" He says reaching across the table and placing his hand over mine. I look up into his eyes and wait a few seconds, long enough for him to jump to the worst conclusions, then with a very serious face and voice I ask him,

"Did I really sleep where that asshole and the bimbo did the deed?"

Clint's face shows relief and he lets out a deep hearty laugh.

"Nah, I got a new mattress, because I lit the other one on fire to get them out of my bed." He says laughing again. As a second thought he asks me, "What happened when I was gone? When I got back you were looking at her as if you were going to eat her for breakfast."

I recited what happened doing a stupid valley girl voice as hers and I left out telling her my story. Clint laughed the entire time that wonderful beautiful deep laugh that made my stomach dance with butterflies.

"So what story did you tell her? I mean she was bound to ask you who you were." He said smiling but taking a sip of his coffee with more sugar and milk than actual coffee.

"I told her that I was a childhood friend and that I had a fight with my boyfriend last night and I was afraid to be by myself. She then said in a very snotty voice, Clint doesn't have any childhood friends. I told her that she was right you don't at least that she knows of." I smile as Clint snorts almost spewing a mouthful of coffee all over the table.

"Who knew that the world's deadliest woman is just as broken as me and she has a sense of humor?!" He says still laughing.

"Oh hey Clint, what time is that stupid combat test?" I ask him realizing that I used his first name on accident.

"Four why?" He asks clearing the table from out breakfast.

"We need to go shopping. I need clothes. I can't fight in oversized sweatpants." I say putting on my shoes after breakfast.

"Alright then, where do you want to go?" He asks tossing me a hoodie.

"Maternity store …that sounds right." I say following him through the front door.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Okay here is chapter six after much difficulty from the site and much encouragment I managed to get it done.**_

* * *

CLINT-

When Natasha said my name my heart lurched and I realized that even though I've only known her for three days I want her to always be able to rely on me and to have my name uttered by her far more often than it is.

"What size are you?" I ask Nat as she browses through clothing as well.

"Not sure let's ask this person." She says and she heads over to where a worker is restocking the racks.

"How do I tell what size I am?" She asks the worker innocently.

"What was your size before you got pregnant?" The worker named Julie asks.

"Fourteen pants and a medium top. I'm four months now." Innocent Natasha says.

"Hmm, you seem bigger than four months, your baby is probably just big. You'll be a fourteen 5m, and a medium 5m." Julie says. Natasha chirps a thank you and comes back over to me to relay the details.

"All right, I think we have enough for the next two months at least." Nat says tossing the mountain of clothes on the checkout counter.

"What about this?" I ask pointing to a band that says it will support your stomach and help relieve back pain.

"Nah, I don't need it." She says.

"You will. Humor me; it might be helpful for this afternoon anyways." I say tossing it on the pile of clothing.

We pay then go out to lunch at a small diner in the mall that was near the maternity shop.

My mouth almost fell open when I saw Natasha leave the bathroom. Her red hair highlighted and her green eyes accentuated by the dark green top and the black skinny jeans.

"Don't make me close your mouth for you Barton." She says confidently.

"Right, you look good Nat. I mean really good." I say staring at her as she walks past me.

"Thanks we should probably get going the test is in an hour and I want to know what my opponents look like." She says pulling on some sleek black sports shoes.

"Nervous?" I ask as I pull into the SHIELD head -quarters.

"Nope." She says popping the p.

"Alrighty then." I sigh as we get out of the car.

Walking through H-Q together proved to be quite interesting. For the amount of stares that we got Natasha gave twice as many irritated, under the breath, in Russian curses. We basically burst into the training room where the test is supposed to take place at.

40 pairs of trainee eyes stared at us as well as the perspective handlers and agents in need of a new partner. With one glance at me Nat nodded and went to join the trainees and I went to join the spectators on the sidelines. Nat looked like a movie star next to the trainees in their gray sweats and shirts, or lack of shirts thereof for the guys that is. Natasha sat down in a corner and began stretching like she doesn't notice the stares and the whispers. I notice a girl with brown hair and a short stature walk over to Nat and start conversing. I can't make out the words from here but I can guess it is something stupid like good luck.

I notice a familiar face walk up to me and stand by me as the trials began.

NATASHA-

Yes, I noticed the stares and the whispers from everyone. Yes, I swore a lot in Russian under my breath. But knowing that I could easily take down everyone in the room with two moves and use a piece of paper to kill them all, made me feel a little better. I stretched my legs and as I was stretching my arms as a girl about 18 approached me.

"Are you seriously taking the trials?" She asked staring at my stomach.

"Yup." I say popping the p.

"Is Fury making you do this? Are you a new recruit?" She asks as she lowers herself into a lunge stretch.

"Yes, to both of those." I say growing annoyed with her questions, but I keep my mask of indifference on.

"Have you had training here yet?" She asks.

"Nope." I say popping the p again. Her eyes widen at that statement but nonetheless she backs off a little and leaves me with a cheery, "Well, good luck then!" I roll my eyes at that phrase. Alone again I have a chance to size up my competitors. The men look well like men. Big, cocky, annoying, and testosterone fueled. The woman look light agile and willowy for the most part, no curves either. I feel a pair of eyes on me and shift my attention to the largest guy of the group. He is smirking at me and undressing me with his eyes. Instead of doing anything like smiling or waving I roll my eyes and make a very childish rude gesture with my hands. The shock on his face was quickly replaced by a look of respect and admiration. I turn and see Director Fury walking into the room.

A whistle is blown and all of the other recruits form a straight line. Taking into the fact that this was how I had to begin all of my planned tests in red room. I had already taken into account the fact that they would standardly line up about twenty feet away from the wall that was precisely where I had been stretching. I was in line faster than everyone else.

I noticed Clint looking at me seriously; I just gave him a quick smirk and a wink to reassure him.

"Where are your training clothes?" One of the superior people shouted in my face.

"Wasn't given any." I say shrugging.

"Find this woman some training clothes!" the superior person shouts over her shoulder.

"No, I'm fine. I'd prefer to fight in this if you wouldn't mind." I say saucily

"It's on your head trainee." He says and then he moves off to judge the other students. I notice a climbing rope hanging from the rafters, as well as a variety of random sports equipment around the room.

"ROMANOFF, IGLESIAS." The director Fury guy bellows. I get up and meet a tall brawny guy in the center of the mats. We shake hands and then move to separate corners of the mats. A whistle blows and Iglesias attacks almost immediately.

I duck his punch and kick him in the back of the knee. He turns around and looks at me angrily, but now he has a weakness, his hurt knee. He comes at me again attempting to do one of the moves that he learned in training most likely. When I start running at him his eyes widen but he needed to finish the move. Before he can even lay a finger on me I use his injured knee as a step and land one of my knees into his face and then I back flip off of Iglesias who is now unconscious.

Fury just stares at me with his pirate eye patch and his mouth slightly agape as well as the judges and the senior agents who are watching. I clear my throat so people know that they need to stop staring at me.

"Right, dismissed. Johnson, Bernard." Fury shouts with a little less vigor then earlier.

I notice Clint in the stands and he has a small smirk on his face and Coulson has an impassive face. I shiver as I remember what he told me on the roof, his words echo through my head,

_Don't make me regret my decision to NOT shoot you. _

Trying to shove those words from my brain, I place an impassive face on and join the other trainees.

Fourteen fights later it is down to me, two tall bulky guys, and one other girl. Actually the girl who came and wished me luck today, which was still stupid. She and the smaller of the two guys were called to the mat. I watched her shake hands with her opponent and then walk to her side of the mat.

They did a few punches at each other which she landed more than he did. Then when he was distracted by a chair falling over, she took him out with a swift kick to the stomach and an elbow to the back. When he tried to come at her she smacked him and then jumped on him and slammed his head down on the mat, incapacitating him.

"Romanoff, Tarin" Fury shouts after the guy had been dragged from the mat and was brought to the infirmary. My opponent the girl I now know as Tarin. We shook hands and walked to our respective corners of the mat. I could tell that she was beginning to throw caution to the wind because she has won every match that she was put in.

The whistle blew and she ran towards me, making the attack first like in so many of her other matches. She went to punch me in the face hoping to incapacitate me on the first try. I swept her feet out from under her making her land flat on her face. The second she gets up she is running back at me and does a flip to try and land on me, I grab one of her legs while she is in midair and flip her so she won't land on me but on her back on the ground. She gasped trying to get the wind back in her lungs and while she was down I hit her in the face and she passed out.

I returned to my place on the bench only to be called again. I beat the tall brawny guy very easily, he was to inconsistent with how he moved it made it easy for me to beat him. Then something that hasn't happened to me in a really long time; I was fighting one of the trainers.

His name is Agent Alikov, top trainer who is some form of big shot in SHEILD. He was better than his students and not very cocky. But nonetheless he still made the first move.

He ran towards me and I ran towards him. As he tried to grab my head, I ducked under his arms and slid under him. I landed exactly where I wanted to be, about five feet to the left of the climbing rope that no one has used for their defense or attacks. As he Alikov ran towards me again at the last second I leapt onto the rope and I use it as a swing of sorts. By swinging my body at an angle my foot landed in his face making me smirk as he fell to the ground. The only thing I didn't see happen was the small pocket knife that he threw at me. It sliced right above my eyebrow making blood stream down my face. I grabbed the knife from the wall and walked over to him and gave him a matching cut above his eyebrow. Then I stuck the knife through his hand.

The medical people took him away and by now at least half of the trainees that had been incapacitated had returned.

I grabbed a towel from the floor and wiped the blood from my face.

"Hey sweetheart, you want to be my new partner?" A tall guy asks as he leans against the wall ogling my body with his eyes.

Before I can answer about five other guys come and ask me the same question. As I get in my fighting stance because they have backed me into a corner Clint comes barreling through the small crowd that has formed around me, with Coulson trailing behind him.

"Sorry boys Fury already assigned her." Clint says standing beside me.

"Lucky bastard." The first guy says clapping Clint on the shoulder as we walk through. Clint's warm hand rests on my lower back gently guiding me through the crowd of people that has formed.

My towel was slowly being soaked with blood and I began feeling light headed.

"Hey, you okay?" Clint asks me.

"Yeah, need to get this stupid cut to stop bleeding soon." I say feeling my feet barely grip the ground as we walked around.

We make it to an area of the building that was bright white and smelled sterile. My vision began to blur slightly but I kept walking. I sat on a table silently while a doctor sterilized and cauterized my wound, as well as stitched it up.

"Agent Barton, I am going to have to do an ultra sound to make sure that the trials did not put too much strain on Romanoff's child." The doctor says and I lie back on a table and lift my shirt.

"Hey you said you weren't going to wear it." Clint says teasingly as he notices the black belly support band that he made me buy earlier.

"It's comfy and it helps keep pressure off my back." I say tugging the black support band over my stomach.

"This will be a little cold." The doctor says squeezing a clear blue gel on my stomach.

"Do you want to hear the heartbeat?" The doctor asks messing with some nods on the screen.

"Yes." Clint and I say in unison. A loud pop and then a loud thump -thump noise fills the room.

"Well that's weird." The doctor says moving the wand around my stomach. "There's three heartbeats."

I look at Clint and then at the screen.

"Oh here we go, Congratulations Romanoff you're having triplets. Would you like to know the genders?" The doctor says tapping on the three babies on the screen.

"Triplets?" I ask in astonishment.

* * *

**I need name suggestions! Leave them in the comments and please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY you guys so thanks for all of the encouragment! I hope to have another chapter up soon! Please REVIEW! Its how I know to keep going with the story! So PLEASE REVIEW I BEG OF YOU!**

* * *

"Triplets?" I ask in astonishment.

"Yes, did you do IVF or artificial insemination by any chance because naturally conceived triplets is really rare?"

"Nope, the whole process was one hundred percent natural. I can guarantee that." Clint says with a smirk on his face.

"Agent Barton are you the father of these children?" The doctor asks, I begin to panic and Clint looks at me and nods.

"Yes, but if you tell anyone then I'll just have to kill you." He says seriously. The doctor simply nods and hands me some paper towels for me to wipe off the gel.

"Here, Romanoff here is your prescription of prenatal vitamins that you have to take. Also inside of this are the pictures of your babies, as well as the genders. But whether you decide to know the genders that is your choice." The doctor says handing me an envelope and a slip of paper with my prescription on it.

We leave the doctor's office with instructions to come back in two weeks.

"So triplets." Clint says running his hand through his hair as he drove.

"Yup, triplets." I say slightly astonished that I have three babies in my stomach right now.

The rest of the car ride is silent as we both attempt to wrap our heads around the fact that instead of being parents to one child it is now three.

I wake up the next morning with Clint's arms around me. I smile but then I remember why I woke up. I move his arm and then I go to the bathroom and get dressed in some pants and a shirt. I make my way to the roof so I could think before Clint wakes up.

I can't be a mother, I am a red room agent. I didn't even have a mother. I know that Clint wants to be a dad but I don't think that I can be a mother. I'll mess up and then my kids will hate me forever. A hand on my shoulder pulls me from my thoughts. I look and see Clint standing behind me.

"Clint, I can't do this. Be a mom. I didn't even know my mom." My voice cracks.

"I know Nat but we can do this together, we have to. I can't let my children grow up in a foster home never knowing who their parents are. It can't happen." Clint says seriously.

"We should know the genders" I say producing the envelope that the doctor gave me yesterday.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" He asks staring intently at me.

"Yeah, let's do this." I say as I break the seal on the envelope and reach in.

A slip of folded paper greets my hand, I tugged it out of the envelope and set it aside. I then poured out the ultrasound pictures into my lap. I stared at the black and white images and on them there was the three blurbs labeled with A, B, C. Clint looked at me and clasped one of my hands with his and picked up the paper. I held one side and he held the other. I placed the ultrasound picture up next to it and then we began to read the results.

"Baby A, Girl. Baby B, Boy. Baby C, Boy." We said together. I matched the pictures up to the genders. New tears graced my already moist cheeks.

"But what if we mess up then they will hate us forever. What about the red in my ledger, or yours?" I say wiping away a single tear that slipped from my face.

"That'll never happen." He says gripping my hand tightly and wiping away one of the tears from my face.

"What about my ledger? What about your ledger?" I ask him.

"Nat I'll help you clear your ledger and you can help me clear mine, but you need to tell me what happened in the red room." He says. I take a shaky breath and begin.

"I was brought into the red room at four by Ivan. We were trained on a daily basis from four am to 8 pm. We had three meals a day if you were lucky and didn't do anything that the head person didn't like. You know what happened when I was seven. When I was eleven the water boarding began as my punishment. I had already killed someone. Later that year I was forced to kill one of my allies that was in red room. My final test was to kill all of my class mates before they could kill me. I did. I was congratulated and then made into a full -fledged assassin for red room. I left at age nineteen about three months before we met in South America. On my twentieth birthday three weeks after our meeting I found out I was pregnant. Then we met again and here we are." I say holding back tears.

"Nat, I'll tell you what my life story is because I trust you and you told me yours." Clint says wrapping an arm around my shoulder. He takes a deep breath and then begins.

"I was born and my mother died giving birth to me. My father beat the shit out of me from the moment I could feed myself. He blamed me for my mother's death. My older brother Barney was beat to but not nearly as bad. My father had a drinking problem and after he would beat us. When I was four he took a knife to me and carved into my arm. When Barney called 911 my father said that I had got ahold of a knife and cut myself. The police never suspected anything. I went to school and came home every day. You know what happened when I was fourteen. Later I was beaten so bad that I almost died and then I told someone at the hospital and then I was put into foster care. Barney and I didn't like foster care; it was almost as bad as home except the foster dad was never drunk. We ran away and joined a circus there. I ended up killing Barney after he tried to kill me and then I worked as a free-lance assassin as a year. That was when Coulson found me and recruited me." Clint finishes with his face hard and one of his fists clenched.

I hug him and move closer to him. We sit on the edge of the roof until the sun comes up.

_ BEEP_

Clint looks at his phone.

"Fuck." He mutters looking at a text message.

"What?" I ask trying to decipher the code that it was sent in.

"I have a mission. Shouldn't take too long but I'll have to leave you here." He says turning off his phone.

"By myself?" Suddenly my nails are more interesting than looking at him.

"Yeah but don't worry I won't be too long. A week at most." He says giving me a gentle smile. We sit on the roof for a little longer than we go inside and I help him pack.

I watch as Clint opens the door and then right before it closes I shout,

"Clint!" I watch the door open again.

"Yeah Nat?" He asks popping his head through the door. Throwing all caution to the wind I rush over to him, grab his face, and kiss him full on the mouth. I hear the thud of his bag being dropped on the floor as he pulls me closer and places a hand on the back of my neck deepening the kiss. I feel the butterflies in my stomach rise up again and this time I don't push them away. Our lips move in synchronization.

Eventually I break off the kiss. We stand together with our foreheads touching sharing the same air.

"Stay safe Clint, I need you… WE need you." I say placing his hand on the roundness of my stomach.

"I promise." He says reluctantly pulling away from me and picking up his bags. With one last glance towards me he goes down the hallway and disappears from sight.

* * *

**Okay so I decided the names. I want to see of you can guess the names.**

**Baby A- C.J.B**

**Baby B- R.M.B**

**Baby C- J.S.B**

**Leave your answers in the comments and please Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey you guys. I got excited so here is chapter 8! The names will be revealed in chapter nine! Please review and let me know how it is! **

**I need that encouragement PLEASE REVIEW!**

_enjoy :)_

* * *

_"I promise." He says reluctantly pulling away from me and picking up his bags. With one last glance towards me he goes down the hallway and disappears from sight._

I go to the SHEILD headquarters every day and train. I never spar, people are too easy to beat and Clint would probably kill me if he found out that I was training.

_POP POP POP POP _

I fire at the targets in the shooting range hitting everyone in the center of the chest or the head. All kill shots. It's still bothering me why I only hit Clint's shoulder. I mean at the time I had no clue who he was or why he was there other than to kill me and I only shot him in the shoulder. I fire off another round. As I fill my clip again I hear the door to the range opening and closing and footsteps begin to approach me. The gait is slightly off and he has a slight limp.

"What do you need Coulson?" I ask turning to face him.

"It's Clint, he's back but he's in medical in surgery."

"Fuck, okay." I say pulling off the ear muffs and tucking my gun in my waistband.

I get odd looks still as I walk through the halls but my mind is set on Clint so I ignore them.

"What happened?" I growl at a doctor that is leaving the O.R. where Clint is.

"Took a knife in the leg, and it nicked one of his tendons. We had to stitch it back together." He says slowly backing away from me.

I see Clint's bed wheeled from the OR and I follow them silently. My face is a mask of indifference as I wait outside his room for the doctors to leave. I sneak in the room while the door is still open.

I sit down in an uncomfortable plastic chair next to his bed and sigh.

"I didn't think you'd come." A groggy voice from next to me says.

"Had to your my partner." I say turning towards him. For a second I think he's still asleep but his breathing is more irregular than when he's asleep. Slowly I am met with his storm blue eyes and they are fixated on me.

"How's…?" He asks making a vague gesture to my stomach with his hand.

"Fine. How'd you take the knife to the leg?" I ask curious because I saw him spar a few times and it can't be easy to beat him.

"Torture, ended up getting captured somehow and ended up tied to a metal chair with some nylon rope that I eventually managed to cut but it took a while." He says pressing the button so he rises into a sitting position.

"I believe that the doctor said that you can be discharged tomorrow." I say continuing conversation.

"Don't know if I can last that long. I hate hospitals."

"Because of your…" I trail off after he gives me a sharp nod.

"Then let's leave, I really don't think that they are going to try and stop you. I mean if they do I'll _delay _ them." I say with a smirk. He begins to unhook his I.V. and then the second he stands he stops moving.

"Do you have my clothes?" He asks pulling his gown closed behind him. I toss a bag at him which has his clothes in it. I turn around for modesty's sake, I don't really mind bodies, especially with the kind of life that I have had.

"Lets go." He says, I turn around and smile at his outfit. It's the pair of grey SHEILD sweatpants that he loaned me when we met, and one of the shirts.

We make it out of the hospital with only one nurse trying to stop us. Clint uses some crutches that I took from one of the other rooms.

When we make it back to his apartment I feel a flutter in my stomach and then a foot press into my ribs. Clint and I sit on the couch watching some weird show that he insisted on us watching. I grab his hand and place it on the side of my stomach so he can feel the babies kick. Soon a foot goes into my side hitting his hand.

"WOW! Was that a kick?" He asks placing his other hand on my stomach too. I nod my head and stare at my stomach and his hands. His face portrays pure aw. I lean over and kiss him on the lips sweetly.

"We're glad you're back." I say breaking the soft kiss. He grins at me and then kisses me back. I feel a fire growing in me and soon we're half undressed on the couch.

"Are you sure?" He asks me before removing my bra.

"I've never been so sure about anything in my life." I say and feel his fingers work the latch.

CLINT-

I wake up on my bed and remember the best dream that I've had in a while. Wait! That wasn't a dream, I reach over to the other side of the bed seeking out the warmth of Nat's body. But my hands meet cold sheets. I frown and sit up and then notice that there is a delicious smell coming from the kitchen. I toss on some boxers and head out to the kitchen, I see Nat cooking bacon and eggs and pancakes with blueberries.

"Hey beautiful." I say wrapping my hands around her waist from behind and I press a light kiss onto her neck.

"Hey, made food." She says leaning into my chest slightly. I release her and grab some food.

"I was thinking that because Fury probably knows that you're missing now, that I go and lay it into him and get you some time off for your leg and until the babies are born." She says over a piece of bacon.

"Sounds good, you'll go back to the hospital and go to my old room, when you see it's empty get mad and yell at Fury, it'll shock him, and he can't do anything about it. I'll be in the air ducts above the office watching the whole thing." I say devouring a blueberry pancake which is surprisingly good.

I watch Nat get ready and then we head to the SHEILD head-quarters.

I follow her in the air ducts and then I watch her storm out of my hospital room. She yells at nurses and pushes them out of the way and storms into Fury's office while he's having a meeting.

"Out!" She says to the people in the meeting and she stabs her finger at the door.

"Don't make me say it again." She growls at them. I see twelve senior agents turn pale white and leave everything and leave the room closing the door behind them.

"Romanoff, you cannot conduct yourself that way! I was in the middle of a very important meeting! What's the reason for this?" He says standing up. Then Coulson enters the room.

"YOU! YOU LOST CLINT AFTER GETTING HIM STABBED IN THE LEG! HE COULD HAVE DIED! FIND HIM OR YOU DON'T GET ME AS AN AGENT ANYMORE!" She yells at Fury, then she turns to Coulson. "AND YOU! YOU LET HIM GET HURT AND CAPTURED!" She yells at Coulson who looks at her slightly interested but not alarmed.

"Agent Romanoff calm down." Fury says looking at her like she's a threat.

"NO! You know what! It's your fault of my TRIPLETS! Grow up without their father!" She yells at him and I have to hide a laugh from that because Fury and Coulson's faces when she said triplets paled and they both sat down.

"Triplets?" Coulson asks rubbing his hand through his hair.

"Yeah now if you don't tell me where you put him I will kill you, or leave SHEILD, I wonder which is more deadly, two guys in a room, or having the world's deadliest assassin on the loose _again_?" She says placing her hands on her hips.

I send a quick message to Coulson and Fury.

_Sorry I left, you know I hate hospitals. Tell Romanoff not to freak, and if she does give her what she wants. _

_It's dangerous not to_

_-CB_

Coulson and Fury look at their phones and a number of emotions pass over their faces as they read it.

"Romanoff, Barton says not to freak out he needed to leave the hospital, he doesn't like them. What do you want though, I mean there is a reason you're here right?" Fury says to her. Nat lets out a huff and places her hands on her hips.

"Fine, give Clint time off until a month after the babies are born. He needs his leg to heal, and the kids need him at their birth not in a jungle in Korea." She says.

"Okay, sounds fair, I guess but if it's a matter of world domination, he needs to come into work." Fury says filling out some paper work in record time.

"Here, Coulson file this, it says Barton is off of active duty until further notice, same with Romanoff."

Natasha gives a smirk turns on her heel and walks out of the door. I'll meet her at the car in a minute but I want to see what happens with Fury and Coulson.

"Thanks Coulson, why did you show up anyways?" Fury asks

"I heard the commotion and one of the new agents say something about the hot pregnant red head with ninja skills lost her marbles and is going to kill the director." Coulson says with a laugh.

I leave the air ducts and wait for Nat at the car.

"Sorry needed to pick up some paperwork that says I'm officially and agent and your partner" Nat says approaching me holding up a yellow envelope.

"Kay, do you know what the junior agents call you?" I ask as we get into the car.

"No what?"

"Hot pregnant red head with the mad ninja skills." I chuckle out and she frowns slightly.

"Well I am attractive, pregnant, I have red hair and my fighting skills are nearly ninja like. In fact I had to kill one in my past." She says considering the new information.

"You killed a ninja?" I ask astonished but with a smile on my face.

"Yeah turns out they aren't that well trained, though one of them did manage to get a throwing star to lodge in my thigh."

We laugh and chuckle. Over the next few months Nat needs to go on bed rest more often because she is a high risk pregnancy which she calls "Bullshit".

She settles into life in our apartment in Manhattan.

"Clint, this apartment is too small. How are we going to fit three babies in here with us? I mean the one bedroom is great for now but in another month, not going to happen." Nat says with her feet propped up on the coffee table and using her large stomach as a table for my laptop that she stole from me today.

"Oh, well you want to move now?" I ask finishing the dishes.

"Better now than when the triplets are born."

"Got a place in mind?"

"Yeah actually, it's not too far from here we can see it today, four bedrooms, large living room, big kitchen. I can schedule to see it today." She says staring at the computer.

"Four bedrooms?" I ask last I counted there would be five of us in the apartment and we need an office.

"The boys can share a room, and we can still have an office." She says grinning at me almost making me melt.

"Sounds good schedule it for about four." I say coming over to look at the pictures she's got pulled up.

"So this is the kitchen and the bedrooms are just through there as well as the living room and bathrooms, feel free to look around and just holler if you need me!" The real estate lady chirps. I cringe just at looking at her yellow pantsuit and bubblegum pink painted lips remind me of my days in the circus.

"Come on sweetie!" Nat says pulling me along with her over to the bedrooms.

"Looks good! How much is rent again?" I ask the real estate lady that I nicknamed #2 because she reminds me of a pencil.

"Oh about $2,000 a month but the neighborhood is great and the apartment has so much room. It's great for expecting couples like you!" She rambles.

"Alright, we'll take it. Do you take cash?" I ask her pulling out a wad of cash from my jacket pocket, #2 just nods and I count out the money plus the deposit.

Nat and I spend the next two weeks moving into the new place and then we begin our lives, keeping mainly to ourselves. Occasionally we say hi to the neighbors if we pass them in the hall but for the most part we keep to ourselves only leaving for doctor's appointments, food, and daily walks.

"Gah! Can you believe that they want to induce my labor by giving me drugs or schedule a C section! That is ridiculous! Both of those involve chemicals and I am not exposing our children to that! I could kill them for even suggesting that." Nat rants as she plops onto the couch her belly protruding. She pokes at her belly with a finger where one of the babies just kicked at.

"Here have some blueberries they'll cheer you up." I say handing her a bowl she rests it on her belly and begins eating when she freezes in place.

"Clint my water broke."

NATASHA-

I was still fuming from my doctor's appointment where they told me they wanted a C-section or to induce labor. I sat on the couch when a sharp jab from one of my babies' feet hit my side so I poked back. Feeling some Braxton Hicks contractions I leaned back attempting to calm down and relax, that was when I felt a warm liquid gush out from between my legs, soaking my pants.

"Clint my water broke." I say attempting to get up off of the couch. He comes over and helps me up then I change my pants and we head to the hospital. I'm surprised that Clint is so calm he has been pretty protective and worried the past few weeks.

"Hi, I'm in labor." I say as I check in at the maternity ward at the hospital in SHEILD. In less than thirty seconds people are trying to get me into a wheel chair but I refuse grab Clint's hand walk to my room, where I undress and put on the hospital gown shuttering as I do so.

"Last time I was admitted to a hospital was for a gunshot wound to my calf and then one of the Red Room leaders found out about it and then came and got me and proceeded to shoot me in the calf three more times and once in the thigh." I say moving to sit on the bed. Clint nods in understanding and sits in one of the weird plastic chairs by my bed and grabs my hand.

Nearly an hour later a doctor comes in and checks my dilation, by now the contractions have grown from barely there to uncomfortable.

"Hope you're ready to push you're at ten centimeters." The doctor says. In the next ten minutes I have the head of one of my children out.

"One more big push and baby number one is out!" The doctor shouts from some where.

"WOULD YOU JUST FUCK OFF ALREADY?! THEY ARE COMING OUT OF MY BODY! I CAN FEEL WHAT I AM DOING!" I yell at him. Clint holds my hand stifling laughter as the doctor turns red.

The next contraction hits and I push as hard as I can.

"Baby A is a little girl!" One of the nurses shouts. Clint kisses my forehead and whispers in my ear,

"Good job, one down two to go. Still so sure about giving that nerd the night of his life?"

I grin and nod my head and bare down as another contraction hits. I feel his head come out and then his body soon after.

"Baby B is a boy!" Another nurse shouts.

"Doctor baby C is breached we need to do a C section." One of the nurses says using an ultrasound machine to look at the baby in my stomach.

"Is he in the canal yet?" The doctor asks, I begin to feel worried at this, I thought they were all in position.

"Damnit Clint, you know this one is your son right. Difficult little…" Clint cuts me off with a sweet kiss before I can say any profanities.

"I know I'm difficult Nat but thanks." He whispers in my ear and gives me a smile. I smile weakly back and watch the doctor try and figure out what to do.

"Alright we are going to have to apply pressure to your stomach to help the baby move into position. Don't worry this happens pretty often and the procedure is safer than a C- section." The doctor says. I nod and then his hands are on my stomach pushing my baby into position. It hurts more than the contractions so I grip Clint's hand and hold on for dear life. I can tell that I am hurting him but I won't break his hand.

"The baby is position now doctor." The nurse says scanning my stomach with the ultrasound wand.

I push as the next contraction hits me less than five seconds later. I feel the baby's head come out and then it goes back in a little. I push twice as hard as I redouble my efforts and the baby's head come out all the way. On the next contraction I get him all the way out finally leaving me exhausted and worried for my babies' health. I heard the two cry before but now I need to hear three cry. Nearly five minutes later the baby cries loudly effectively relieving all of the tension in the room.

"Clint I need to see them." I say noticing the black creep into the edges of my vision. He must have noticed the urgency in my voice because he gets the three basinets and places them in my vision. I reach my hand out and I touch each of their heads and then the blackness takes over completely.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hey you guys sorry I have been AWOL lately I have been busy with school work and family stuff that I needed to take care of. Enjoy the chapter and please REVIEW and let me know what you thought!_**

**_-HR1599_**

* * *

_"Clint I need to see them." I say noticing the black creep into the edges of my vision. He must have noticed the urgency in my voice because he gets the three basinets and places them in my vision. I reach my hand out and I touch each of their heads and then the blackness takes over completely._

CLINT-

"I need to see them." Nat says with such urgency I pull the three into her vision and reach. She smiles when she sees them and then touches her hand to the head of each one. I watch her hand go still and her eyelids flutter shut a sense of panic takes over me as I watch her become unresponsive to me.

"Doctor, she passed out." I say nervously.

"After giving birth women tend to do that but I will check her vitals and make sure she is okay." The Doctor says whom I've nick named Bugs Bunny because he has really buck teeth and his hair and skin are really white and pale, and he constantly makes jokes about carrots which I don't understand or find very funny.

"Nurse I need you to up the amount of fluids that she is taking in." Dr. Buggs Bunny says to one of the nurses.

"What's going on? Will she be okay?" I ask still holding Nat's hand.

"She'll be fine, right now she is weak and exhausted from giving birth to triplets naturally without medication. The fluids will help get her energy and immune system back up. She's one tough carrot." The doctor says grinning at his own joke.

Eventually the doctors and nurses leave me alone with a sleeping Natasha and three sleeping newborn babies.

About three hours after they are born I hear a groan come from Nat's bed and I get up and stare at her.

Her green eyes flutter open and her hand goes up to her head.

"Clint? Are they okay?" She asks me.

"They are perfect Nat, now they just need names." I say grabbing her hand.

"You know the names." She says to me and I do but I want her to say them

"Say them make it official." I say handing her the birth certificates that we need to fill out.

"Our little girl, Charlotte Julia Barton," she says writing the name and signing the certificate and then she hands me it to sign.

"Our baby boy one, Roman Mark Barton," She passes me the second certificate.

"Our second baby boy, Jaylix Steven Barton," She says with a smile passing me the last certificate.

"Three perfect babies with three perfect names, and one perfect mom and one fine as hell dad." I say grinning at her.

"I don't know Clint we're not exactly perfect, and we're less than qualified for being parents but I think we're as you said, fine as hell." Nat says grinning at me.

"I mean we are master assassins so we have to be qualified somewhere." I say back then I lean down and give her a sweet kiss on the lips and then one on her forehead.

Charlotte starts crying first and I hand her to Nat, who looks terrified. A nurse comes in to see a scared Nat, a crying baby and me.

"Sweetie the baby's hungry you need to feed it. Are you breast feeding?" The nurse explains.

"Yeah, we're breast feeding." Nat says as she adjusts the crying baby in her arms. The nurse comes over to help her get the baby latched on.

"Wow, Clint look at her!" Nat says excitedly glancing up at me and then looking back at Charlotte.

"Oh good you filled out the birth certificates! Those are interesting names, they fit though!" The nurse says as she takes the certificates and leaves the room no doubt to make copies for the hospital.

"Can you take Charlotte? Roman is awake and no doubt Jaylix will follow pretty soon." Nat says handing Charlotte off to me.

"Clint how many languages do you speak?" Nat asks me as she feeds Roman.

"I don't know, I learned a lot while I was a free-lance and when I was with the circ. Why?" I say picking up Jaylix who is slightly smaller than Roman but bigger then Charlotte.

"Just curious, you know we can teach them to speak Russian and English first but after they master those we can teach them as many as we know."

"Sounds good, but let's just take it one day at a time." I smile as we switch babies, and Nat feeds Jaylix.

"Hi there Agent Romanoff, Agent Barton." Agent Maria Hill, Fury's right eye pokes her head in the hospital room.

"Hill is there something wrong?" I ask as she looks at the babies and then sees Nat holding the third.

"You had triplets?" Hill asks in astonishment.

"Yeah, is there something wrong?" I ask again my face growing more serious.

"Fury wanted me to check on you and make sure that his two best agents are alive and okay."

"We're fine; tell Fury thanks for the concern." I say picking up Charlotte and Roman at the same time as they begin to fuss.

"What'd you decide on the names?" Hill asks staring at our babies.

"Charlotte Julia Barton, Roman Mark Barton, and Nat has Jaylix Steven Barton. Here hold Charlotte." I say handing her Charlotte, I watch Hill grow uncomfortable as she holds the newborn.

Hill leaves a little later and soon I put all the babies in their basinets and Nat drifts into sleep. We end up staying at the hospital for another day because the doctors wanted to make sure that Nat was okay after having the babies.

On the day that we leave they take the babies so that they can do one last check up and make sure they are okay. As we wait in the reception area for the nurses to bring Charlotte, Roman, and Jaylix to us one of the expecting members of a family starts a conversation with us.

"Three car seats?" He asks.

"Triplets." Nat says beaming like the sun.

"Oh that makes sense, congratulations by the way. I'm Bill, my sister's having a kid." He says smiling then the nurses come with Charlotte, Roman, and Jaylix. I and Nat place them in the car seats and we say a farewell and tell Bill good luck and then we leave to go home for the first time with our babies.

I carry Roman, Nat carries Jaylix and then between us we both have a hand on Charlotte's carrier. We walk out of the building like that and I see nurses smiling at us as we do.

* * *

_**What did ya'll think of the names? Let me know in the comments and reviews! love to hear from you!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my beautiful readers! I am so sorry that I have taken so long to update and you probably want to murder me now. Any ways Review and give me ideas!**

**Thanks **

**HR1599**

* * *

NATASHA-

"You're turn." I groan to Clint as I wake up to one of the babies crying.

"Kay' go back to sleep." He says rolling out of bed and cursing as he hit the floor. I wait until I hear his feet padding down the hall way before I close my eyes again. It feels like less than a second until I am being jolted awake again but this time it's by Clint.

"Nat I can't calm or feed all three at once, I need your help." He says, I roll out of bed with a groan and I catch myself before I hit the floor but the falling sensation definitely wakes you up quickly.

"I'll take the boys and you can get Charlotte settled, bring her into the living room when she's quiet so I can feed her." I say walking down the hall next to Clint, we turn in opposite directions. Picking up two crying, squirming, month old baby boys is difficult but it's even more difficult when you have been sleep deprived for the last month, and you are still recovering from having three babies at once, and you are sore from training every day to be field ready. I manage and then we make it into the living room. I manage to get both of them latched on and soon they fall back asleep after getting their fill.

"Tasha, Charlotte won't settle down, needs her mom." Clint says bringing me a still screaming baby.

"Trade you."

We pass off the babies and then I get Charlotte to finally latch on and when she is done it still takes another hour to get her to fall asleep.

"Clint, Charlotte is still whimpering in her sleep, do you think something's wrong?" I ask feeling our daughter's forehead to check for a fever but I can't find one.

"Tummy aches probably. She'll be fine in the morning." Clint says taking Charlotte and placing her in her crib. He kisses me sweetly on the forehead and then we make our way back to our room.

It's not a violent shake or screaming babies that wake me up this time, it's the incessant buzzing of Clint's SHEILD phone vibrating because someone is calling at this unholy hour in the morning. I shut it off and then a projection of Fury, or the Pirate as Clint calls him is projected onto the adjacent wall.

"Agent Romanoff, Agent Barton. You are needed by your country and your world." Fury bellows, I freeze, then snap.

"Whisper Pirate! If you wake the triplets up I will strangle you through your projection." I whisper yell.

"Right, you're going to Croatia and Agent Hill and two others will be watching the trifecta." Fury whispers back, Clint groans at what I am guessing to be the memory of Croatia.

"Yes sir. When do we leave?" I ask as Clint dozes off again.

"At noon. Hill will be over at 11:30. Long night?" Fury gestures to Clint.

"They would wake up one every half hour. It got so bad that we had to go on shifts until all three woke up." I groan sitting up more in bed.

"Rest and I will see you at noon." Fury whisper signs off. Literally thirty seconds after he leaves I am dead asleep snuggled into Clint's embrace.

A loud incessant pounding coming from somewhere wakes me up. I get up and wrap a robe around me and then I head to the door where the noise is coming from. I grab the gun I keep by the door and open the door just a crack, and I see Hill.

"Fuck, get in here!" I say throwing open the door and then I see the time portrayed on the kitchen stove, 11:45 am. I run to my bedroom and pull out my and Clint's pre-packed go bags.

"Get up Barton!" I say shaking him and pulling him off the bed.

"What the hell?" He asks sitting up from the floor.

"It's 11:45 we have 15 minutes to meet Fury at the launch pad at SHEILD for our mission." I say pulling on a pair of skinny jeans and a tight black shirt. I had managed to get my body back down to my normal pants size and shirt size because I had to be training to get back in shape to be field ready. Clint tosses on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and grabs his go bag and heads to the closet to get our weapons ready to go.

"11:50!" Hill shouts from the living room. We leave the bedroom and head to each of our children to say a temporary good bye. By the time we make it out the door it is barely 11:52.

"Well SHEILD gets to pay for our speeding tickets." Clint says running three red lights, as he steps on the gas.

"12:00 on the dot." Fury says as we approach him on the Quin-jet's run way. "Here's the mission, and you need to get it done quickly, quietly and then you can come back."

I get handed an identical file as Clint and then we board the plane. After take off we begin to read and study and talk through the assignment but pretty soon we begin to doze off and then we fall into a deep slumber, but it doesn't matter because by then we had already memorized the entire thing.

"So we're Agents Rosalina Nikolai and William Brandt, doing a security detail on newly married IMF Agent Ethan Hunt and a one Julia Mead- Hunt." Clint says staring intensely at me as he recalls the information in the files.

"Right and Agent Nikolai and Agent Brandt both were orphaned at infancy and grew up in foster care until we were recruited to IMF at the age of 18 where we were trained and assigned to be partners." I say adjusting the strap on my black tank top that was required of me to wear.

"You are from Russia and I am from America because we are diverse people." He winks at me.

"Фокус ястреба." (Focus Hawk) I respond in Russian and he gives me a lope sided grin as we bounce through the streets of Croatia in the taxi that we were able to get.

We arrive at the hotel that is right across from the pair that we are protecting. In the hotel room we meet Agents Benson and Cary. We trade civilities and then we head off our separate ways to begin the guarding shifts.

"Agent Brandt, I don't believe that we have met properly before." I say to Clint sticking out my hand so we can shake. I have found that introducing yourself to someone that you are going to be working closely with helps solidify the alias that you are using.

"Ah, I do believe that you are correct, William Brandt of IMF and you are?" He says introducing himself after catching onto what I am doing.

"Agent Rosalina Nikolai of IMF, pleased to meet you."

"And you as well." He says grinning and fluffing my hair as he passes me to the kitchen area.

We spend the day watching the thermal heat cameras in shifts of two hours so that we can catch up on missed sleep.

"Brandt, Nikolai, we need you to go out and make sure nothing happens to . He is leaving on a jog right now, We'll keep watch on Mrs. Hunt." Agent Benson says taking Clint's place on the couch where he was watching the thermal camera from.

I nod in response enter the room and change into jogging clothes and Clint does too. We step out onto the street and see the asset jogging towards a park. We begin jabbering in French together as we jog about a quarter mile behind the asset. When Hunt turns the corner we do as well but I don't see him as we jog down the street. As we pass by an alley I feel a hand pull me into it and the other hand is placed over my mouth.

CLINT-

Nat looks amazing in her sports bra and jogging pants that she has on, we jog and chatter in French mainly teasing each other but we are serious when it comes to following the asset. When Hunt turns a corner and we don't see him our instincts begin to kick in but we keep up our French jogger disguise. As we pass by an alley I don't feel Nat next to me and her perfect French insults stop too. I stop and look around but I still don't see her.

I climb onto one of the roofs in the alley and spot the bright red hair of my partner and the dark hair of the asset and they're fighting. With a sigh I jump from the roof and land in the alley behind the asset. I grab him and flip him over so he's lying on his back and he grins at us.

"So you are the agents for my security detail!" Hunt exclaims getting up from the ground.

"What the hell was that for?!" Nat asks frowning at him.

"Had to make sure that you were from IMF. Sorry if you'll be sore later." He grins again brushing the dirt off of his pants.

"What do you need?" I ask not exactly thrilled that he knows who we are now.

"I need you to help me fake my wife's death. She has already had fourteen threats on her life in the past three hours." He frowns and pulls out one of the letters.

"Can't do that. That's not our orders." Nat says as I read over the note.

"Let me guess your orders say to protect the asset and the asset's spouse and family. Make sure they aren't harmed and that they get away from this safely. Tell me if I am wrong." Hunt says cockily.

"That's what the order says more or less." I glance up at him.

"Well my wife and I aren't going to make it through this alive without faking her death. I need your help and technically you aren't breaking orders." Hunt says taking back the note. Nat and I look at each other having a silent conversation, a few moments pass and then we turn to Hunt.

"Fine we're in." Nat says.

"What do you need us to do?" I ask and then we hatch a plan. We return to our look out at the hotel room speaking tersely in Russian to each other.

"этот план является сумасшедшим. Ярость придется нам убит." (This plan is crazy. Fury will have us murdered). Nat says to me with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Я сделал бы это для вас, если вы были в опасности, и вы могли бы сделать это для меня слишком." (I would do this for you if you were in danger and you would do this for me too.) I say back then a cough breaks through our conversation.

"Nikolai, Brandt want to tell us what you were talking about, considering you were speaking Russian." Agent Cary asks us.

"Our cover was almost blown by the asset, he stopped us and told us to stop following him. We told him that we were jogging to a café about two blocks away and that we were taking the quickest route there. We explained this in French to him and after we got to the café and he passed it we followed him from a block away. We were just speaking about that. Nikolai tends to speak more clearly in Russian then English when she is under stress." I say lying through my teeth which is the best thing that a spy can do.

"Alright and whom is Fury? Because that was the one thing that I understood." Agent Benson asks.

"He's our handler and we call him Fury because he is always angry." Nat says lying flawlessly.

"Alright. Well as long as your cover wasn't blown. I am going to get Chinese food what do you want?" Agent Benson asks gathering his coat. We tell him what we want and then Nat changes and I do to. The stupid running clothes are super uncomfortable.

"Brandt, can you come in here real quick?!" Nat yells to me from the bedroom. She is almost in tears by the time I got there.

"What's wrong?" I ask pulling her into a hug.

"Coulson called, Charlotte's in the hospital." I say holding back my tears.


End file.
